First day of my life
by Unreal Wanderers
Summary: I have never felt so happy. Today is the first day of the rest of my life, and I can't wait to see where it takes me. (One-shot)


**First day of my life **

»«»«»«»«

**Summary: **I have never felt so happy. Today is the first day of the rest of my life, and I can't wait to see where it takes me. **(One-shot)**

»«»«»«

**Authoress note: **This is a very emotional one-shot for me. I started watching Sailor Moon when I was 9 years old, and only now that I'm 27, I was able to watch the very last episode. After watching the last scene between Mamoru and Usagi, I had an urge to explore a little bit of their feelings throughout that scene, and thus, this one-shot was born.

»«»«»«

The sun had set a long time ago, and only a few people could be seen walking in the park. A cold breeze rustled past and I felt Usagi snuggling closer to me. "Want my jacket?" I offered, but she shook her head no. "Want to go home?" Her head shook more emphatically this time. "Usa-ko, it's getting late…"

"But I haven't seen the ducks yet!" she replied, locking her pleading eyes with mine.

Her adorable pout and wondrous blue eyes were impossible to resist and I heard myself saying: "Alright, but after that I'm taking you home." Her eyes lit up with excitement and she began tugging me toward the lake.

When it came in sight, she let go of my arm and ran towards the railing; I followed her at a slower pace.

»«»«»«

The scenery couldn't be more perfect; the moon was casting a clear light on the lake, where a few ducks and swans could be seen crossing the surface. I looked over my shoulder and beckoned for Mamoru to come closer. "Look at the swans, they're beautiful!" He smiled as he looked down at the lake, but said nothing.

My heart began pounding as I examined his handsome profile; would I ever be able to look at him without feeling as if my heart is about to jump out of my chest? Probably not, but maybe that isn't such a bad thing.

»«»«»«

I didn't have to look at Usagi to know her eyes were on me; her gaze was a gentle touch on my skin. Not for the first time, I wondered what was going through her mind.

All the battles against evil had tested her in unimaginable ways, but none like the final battle against Galaxia. Somehow, Usagi had pulled through with her spirit intact, but there had been a change in her. She was still the same kind, warm and joyful girl, but there was a new sense of purpose in her eyes. Now, it's as if she finally knows who she is and where she is going, and I couldn't be more proud of her.

I hear the softest of sighs, and when I look to my left, I see her closing her eyes, head tilted back toward the moon.

»«»«»«

I can tell Mamo-chan is looking at me, even with my eyes closed; I feel my cheeks burning and my heart beating faster. We never really talk about the future or how we feel about each other, but sometimes I wonder… what does he see when he looks at me?

I know I can be impulsive, insecure and a bit annoying at times, but I can also be brave, and selfless and kind. Somehow, I think he was always able to see things in me that I'm only just discovering. I now know who I am and what I want, and that is why I need to ask him…

"Mamo-chan?" I open my eyes and turn to him in time to see him raise a questioning eyebrow.

"Yes?"

I already know what he is going to say, but sometimes, a girl needs to hear it. "Do you love me?"

"Yes."

How can one simple word fill my heart with such joy? I hold on to his arm and bury my head in his chest. "Really?"

"Yes!"

I can hear the smile in his voice, so I look up. "Like how?" The intensity of his gaze sends shivers down my spine, but I refuse to look away.

Half-impatiently, half-tenderly, he says: "Why this question, so suddenly?"

"Please, like how?" I insist, pouting.

A smile glitters in his eyes as he finally says: "Let's see… it feels wonderful to be with you. I cannot imagine my life without you in it, Usa-ko…"

And I know he means it. I close my eyes in anticipation as he bends down and kisses me, his mouth closing over mine gently. I have never felt so happy. Today is the first day of the rest of my life, and I can't wait to see where it takes me – us, where it takes us.

I am Tsukino Usagi, 16 years old, and I'm in the first year of high school. I am a bit rash and a crybaby, but… I'm actually an Agent of Love and Justice, pretty Sailor Soldier, Sailor Moon.

**The end!**


End file.
